Monochrome World
by Morriarchi
Summary: "Waste time dreaming, you know it too: Dreams will never be coming true! So enjoy your stay in a world of monochrome days!" A short one-shot for Kagamine Len's Dream Eating Monochrome Baku. Enjoy!


The green haired girl woke with a start, gasping for cool night air as reality came rushing back to her. That had been her fourth nightmare in a row now. She leaned against her bedpost as she listened to crickets and catbirds sing to the waxing moon; its faint glow ominous on the small town. All her life she had never been this disturbed during sleep, not even as a child. . . until now.  
 _'I would give anything-_ _ **anything**_ _to get a good nights rest now adays,'_ she thought groggily as she closed her eyes on the soft moonlight.  
"Oh?" A cat-like voice purred; its tone smooth and melodious. "Anything at all you say?"  
The girl's eyes snapped open, her body instantly sprung from her bed and facing the open window. . . where a dark silhouette sat comfortably in the frame.  
"Wh-who a-are?" the girl stuttered, backing towards her door- which was unfortunately locked. She stared as a soft chuckle emanated throughout the room, and the figure began to take shape.  
A young boy, no older than she, smiled at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. A black fedora was nestled neatly in his golden hair, a black and white tailcoat was fitted over a yellow suit, and tall black boots covered diamond-patterned purple socks. In his black gloved hands was a long, white cane with a yellow ribbon strapped around it.  
"Who am I?" the boy purred, taking a mocking bow towards the young woman. "I am the one who will take all the darkness from your sleep, my dear."  
The girl blinked, her mind taken away from her locked door. "You mean-" _'What am I doing?! I have to run!'_ "You... you could make the nightmares go away?"  
The boy smirked, "Of course! Would you expect anything less?"  
He leaned in close.  
"Tell you what, I'll make all your dreams disappear until the next time the moon is full; what do you say?"  
The girl bit her lip. She new it was dangerous to take anything from a stranger... but- "What's the catch?" she asked, looking at the yellow haired boy uncertainly.  
The boy chuckled once more. "All you have to do is-" He held out his hand, pinky extended. "Seal the deal."  
She stared at the black gloved hand.  
She sealed the deal.

The same girl that had once was attacked at night with horrible nightmares, was now sitting up in her bed; eyes dull and staring out the window. The boy had taken away the bad dreams alright. But he had taken all the good ones as well.  
 _'Darn that boy! True, he rid me of nightmares... but now I can't dream anything it seems anymore!'_ the girl thought bitterly, glaring at her ceiling.  
"Now, now! I did say it would only last to the full moon, right?" said a oddly familiar voice, slipping through one ear and gliding out the other.  
The girl's head turned a quickly as a spider snatches its prey. The black eyed boy stood just outside her window, his hat perched precariously on his head.  
"Hello, my dear," he said, a purr to his voice.  
"Y-you..."  
"Yes, and what-"  
SMACK!  
The boy stumbled back into the street, holding his cheek in surprise. "What was that for?!" he asked angrily, rubbing his cheek in indignation.  
"You stole all of my dreams!" the girl nearly screamed, leaning out the window and making sure none of the neighbors had awoken. "You said you would take my nightmares away, but now I don't dream at all!"  
It was then that the black clad boy did something she had not expected. He laughed.  
"Is that what you were mad about?" he asked through a fit of chuckles.  
The girl blushed. "Y-yes, why?"  
"Because," the boy started, leaning on the windowsill next to the girl. "That is quite easily fixed. . . but, for a price."  
He leaned forward, and with his gloved hand, slowly starting to pull the girl's face closer to his. She did nothing to stop him.  
"What do you say? Every happy and sweeter story, and some naughty fantasies?"  
"What's the price?" the girl asked, starting to feel uncomfortably close to the boy.  
He smirked. "How about we seal the deal with a little kiss..."

She was dancing 'round, and 'round on a glittering dance floor. Her blue haired prince smiled as he twirled his princess around, until they came to a slow halt outside on a balcony over looking a vast and beautiful kingdom. Her prince smiled as he started to lean in close, and she did likewise. She closed her eyes and waited.  
But her kiss never came.  
She opened her eyes. And never shouted in alarm. Her entire kingdom, her prince, and she herself- was losing color.  
"What's going on?!" she asked in horror, turning round and round; staring at the disappearing colors. "What's happening?!"  
"What's happening?" a cat-like voice asked, the tone smooth and melodious. "Why, you're paying your due. . . my dear."  
She turned to her prince.  
The man that had once dwarfed her in height now stood at eye level with her, black eyes glint evilly behind golden hair.  
"Y-you!" the girl shook, staring as the yellow on the boy's body was the only color left in her entire world.  
Her entire dream.  
"Why of course it's me, darling." the baku said with a flourish, his eyes glittering. "And now, I will be taking my payment."

Her world was going dark.

"Hey," the monochrome baku said, winking at her. "Don't make that face at me, isn't this what you wanted everything to be?"

 **(A/N** : **no flames allowed, but please say if you liked... And please note I wrote this while I was sick!)**


End file.
